Clone Trooper
The Clone Troopers were highly trained soldiers cloned from the genetic code of the bounty hunter Jango Fett. They made up the bulk of the Grand Army of the Republic during their war against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Background The Clone Troopers were a clone army commissioned by Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, and were bred in secret on the planet of Kamino until the Jedi Order rediscovered it years later. Although at some point the control over the project fell into the hands of the Sith, the Kaminoan cloners always believed they were making an army for the Republic. After Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi located the planet, the Clones became a part of the Grand Army of the Republic, just in time to combat the rising threat of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, who were forging their own army of Droids. The genetic template of the Clones was the bounty hunter Jango Fett. Stats Attack Potency: Wall level, possibly Small Building level physically (Some clones can destroy CIS Droids with their bare hands and fight on equal footing against their BX-series Droid Commandos, which can survive blaster fire. Clones like Captain Rex can snap their necks with ease.), at least Small Building level with blasters (Their weapons, such as the DC-15A possess such a firepower. The DC-15A is one of the weaker blaster rifles the Clones possess.), Large Building level+ with explosives and heavy weapons (Thermal Detonators pack such a punch. Their rocket launchers should be at the very least comparable, if not superior.) Speed: Peak Human, Subsonic+ travel speed with Jetpacks, Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with blasters Durability: Wall level, possibly Small Building level physically and with armor against physical strikes, Small Building level against blasters (Armor is capable of protecting the Clone well enough to allow them to continue fighting after being struck in non-vital spots, such as shoulders. Some Clones can survive multiple shots to the chest and push through the pain to keep fighting or survive sniper rifle bolts at the cost of losing consciousness.) Hax: None notable. Intelligence: Clones are trained from birth in the art of war. Most of their training included battle simulations under the threat of 'disposal' for failure. Clones were put into teams and squads to learn cooperation and teamwork, all the while under the supervision of hired bounty hunters and ARC Troopers. They were trained in strategy, and those who have shown exceptionally high skill during training advance to become elite soldiers like ARC Troopers or Clone Commandos. Clone Troopers were additionally trained to operate on battleships, Star Destroyers and to pilot starships, though to a much lesser degree than actual Clone Pilots. They were bred to follow orders without question using inhibitor chips, but they were nevertheless capable of independent and creative thinking, making them superior to battle droids in such aspect. Stamina: Being trained soldiers, should have the stamina of one. Some Clones can fight even after being injured multiple times by blaster bolts. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Equipment *'Phase I Armor:' The basic armor used by the Clones during the early stages of the War. It was created by Kaminoan armorsmiths and consisted of twenty form-fitting plates of lightweight plastoid-alloy composite. The plates were attached to a bodysuit that was pressurized, granting the Clones limited protection against the vacuum of space, while also defending against extreme temperatures. The helmet possessed a HUD on the inside with life support systems and breathing filters for the trooper and was equipped with a comlink and magnetics on their soles for zero-gravity scenarios. Devices such as macrobinoculars, visors, and rangefinders could additionally be attached to the helmet. Pauldrons, kamas, and jetpacks could also be attached to the suit itself. Jango Fett himself gave input on the armor, but despite that, it was uncomfortable to wear and had limited functions. *'Phase II Armor:' The superior and upgraded version of the Phase I Armor. It possessed all the functions of its predecessor, with those also being enhanced, however it did not possess a life support system, forcing Clones to use a respirator in hostile environments. It was better adapted to the Clones' human anatomy and therefore more comfortable. *'Class-A Thermal Detonator:' Standard handheld grenades used by the Clones. Could only be deactivated by the person who activated them in the first place. Had a blast radius of 20 meters. *'Electro Magnetic Pulse Grenade:' EMP grenades useful against the opposing Droid army. When activated, could fry the circuits of and deactivate a small group of Droids at once. *'DC-17 Hand Blaster:' A heavy blaster pistol used by the Clones as a standard-issue sidearm. Some Clones used it as their primary weapon, even dual-wielding it, but it was mostly used as back-up. Capacity of 50 shots. thermal.png|Class-A Thermal Detonator emp.png|Electro-Magnetic Pulse Grenade dc-17.png|DC-17 Hand Blaster dc-15a.png|DC-15A Blaster Carbine dc-15.png|DC-15 Blaster Rifle z-6.jpg|Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon rps-6.png|RPS-6 Rocket Launcher *'DC-15A Blaster Carbine:' A small rifle, lighter and with a shorter range than the DC-15. Could be equipped with sniper scopes and grappling hook launchers. Had a low-power stun alternative mode. Capacity of 500 shots. *'DC-15 Blaster Rifle:' A standard-issue rifle utilized by the Clones and elite units of the Grand Army, being a heavier and more powerful version of the DC-15A. Utilized replaceable tibanna gas cartridges for ammunition, allowing it to fire up to 500 shots when on low power mode, while being able to shoot 300 projectiles when on max power mode. Stated as being able to "leave a .05-meter (1.6-foot) hole in a ferroconcrete". The DC-15LE was a variant of the DC-15 that could be modified for long-range combat or to fire explosive blaster bolts. *'Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon:' A chaingun type cannon with the capacity of 200 shots. Its optimal range was 75 meters, but at maximum, it could reach targets up to 750 meters away. *'RPS-6 Rocket Launcher:' A shoulder-fired rocket launcher capable of obliterating gunships with their shots. Weaknesses *Despite being Clones, some troopers have unique personalities, which would include such drawbacks as arrogance, selfishness or carelessness. Sources *Star Wars Wiki (Armor and Weapons) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Soldiers Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Firearm Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Characters Category:Disney Category:Small Building Level Category:Wall Level Category:Peak Human Speed Category:Subsonic+ Category:Large Building Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+